No One
by InOneSimplifiedMotion
Summary: After an accident at Degrassi, one student is left dead, and JT is trying to figure out who. That is, if he can get anyone to talk to him first! Based off The Invisible.
1. Invisible

J.T. walked slowly toward school. He was doing this purposely because he was really not looking forward to going to school. Today was a huge test in homeroom, and if he was late, he wouldn't have to take it. Usually the teacher would just send him to another room for being late, then have him do it during lunch period. But Mr. Simpson was nice. He knew that J.T. stayed up late last night and was purposely going to postpone it for him.

He breathed a sigh of releif as he walked through the door. He eard the late bell screech in his ear. He slid down the wall, smiling. He didn't study last night, either. Oh, Darn. Not.

J.T.'s smile faded when he felt the ground vibrate under him. At first he thought it was just a big truck passing, but then he noticed the bell never stopped ringing. he looked up as the vibrating turned to shaking, making the school shake, but the wall behind him was creaking. He watched as a brick fell out, then another. But as he realized what was happening, The wall was already falling.

His scream was barely heard above the rubble sorrounding him. he closed his eyes in fear.

But when he did, there was no more noise, no more falling, no vibrating. He cautiously opened his eyes, but all was black. He realized he was buried in rubble. He picked himself up and brushed himself off. He looked up when he heard a yelp. He saw Mrs. Hatzalakos running out from her office. Then he fell.

Wen he woke up, he was lying in his bed. "That was a horrible dream..." He said, rubbing his head. He turned on the TV and it was on the news channel.

"Now we go live to the principal of the school who's wall collapsed, killing one student. Now, we get the full story."

Mrs Hatzalakos: "I heard it fall, I ran out, and there was rubble and ruins all over. I thought, thank God everyone was in class, but the I saw something red under the rock. I ran over to it, moved some of the rock, and realized it was a student."

"Well, there you have it, the whole story on Duck 29 at 4!"

Jt slumped down on the bed. Maybe it wasnt a dream. But who died, then?

He ran to the school to see construction and rubble. He recognized Emma and Manny standing together, with all the other students.

He ran up to Emma. "Em! Wat happened?" He asked. But she was still just looking forward, hugging Manny. She didn't even seem to aknowledge him, let alone answer. He walked up in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked but continued to look right through him. He sighed in frustration and looked around for other students he knew.

He craned his neck and noticed Liberty standing alone, near the front of the school. She was staring at the ambulance carrying a stretcher, wit a boy with brown hair on it who was too messed up to recognize. "Poor guy, whoever that is." He sighed. Liberty just turned and walked away.

JT raised his hands up in the air and turned to the crowd forming, "What? Am I invisible or something?"


	2. Or something

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! the only thing I own is the idea for the story._**

"Or something." A voice said behind him, making him jump.He turned around, gasping. He turned face-to-face with a girl with wavy brown hair, and a mousy voice.

"I'm Mia," She said, holding out her hand. He looked at it and raised his eyebrows. How do I know you're not here to kill me?" He said, his voice shaking.

"Because i'm here to do the exact opposite."

JT stepped back. "What do you m-mean?"He asked.

She stepped forward, putting her arm around his shoulder. Suddenly they were in front of the school, next to the group of kids.  
"Wonder why you're not with them?" She said. "Because you're not here."

JT noticed who was in the group for the first time. Manny, Liberty, Emma, Spinner, paige, Toby, and Jimmy. But Mia was right. Why wasn't he there? Why were they ignoring him? He sighed as she motioned to him. He looked her over. She seemed safe enough.

He walked over to her, grabbing her hand. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in the ambulance. Mia pointed to the boy on the stretcher that they were working on.

They were covering his face with a breathing tube, so he couldn't tell who it was. But his short brown hair looked strangley familiar...

He turned around to tell Mia something, but saw that she was gone. He cursed at himself and turned backto the boy. The breathing thing was now off his face but a man was leaning over him.

The man took a wallet out of the boy's pocket and said, "Poor kid. He's only in 9th grade... Here's his school ID."

JT suddenly felt a pang of nervousness in his stomach. That just as easily could've been him... He wondered why the kid wasn't in class. But, then again, neither was he.

Then the man looked at the picture on his ID. "says here, his name is... James Yorke."

**Sorry this chapter is so short, It is LITERALLY 12:00 in the morning!**


	3. Help Is coming

**_Note: This is Chapter 4. Sorry the other chapter was so short, It was midnight and I was getting yelled at to get off the computer. In response to one person's reveiw, I guess I am sort of a Jt/Mia shipper because they look cute toghether, but mainly because I couldn't think of anybody else :). (haha my smiley has a peircing). Anyways, I'm rambling, so here is chapter four, she says for the second time. _**

Part 1

Ok, _now_ he was freaked. He had never beleived in ghosts. But he thinks that he, James Tiberious **(A/N: How do you spell that?) **IS one? No, that was crazy talk.

But it made sense...

He decided he would try it out. He walked up to the guy, and he didn't even aknowledge JT's existance. _that makes sense_, JT thought, _Because I'm not sure I even_ do _exist._

Sighing, he opened the doors to the ambulance as the car was stll moving. Nobody noticed. JT thought this was very odd, for He definatly noticed the strong, rainy wind that soaked him and threaatened to rip him out of the car.

He waited untill the car had slowed to make a turn, then slid out the back doors. He turned to watch himself roll away. "Woah that felt weird to say" He shivered.

Then he noticed something even more frightening. As he turned, he saw the doors on the ambulance were shut and locked.

Like he'd never opened them at all.

--

Part 2

JT sat sadly on the curb, Thinking about his experience a few minutes ago. Mia had appeared to him again, out of nowhere again, scaring the crap out of him, again. She told him that her job was done here, and then she just left. JT didnt know when she'd come back, or if she ever would, But he had lost all hopefullness.

Then he noticed atall girl with wavy brown hair walking in front of him. it looked like Liberty, so absentmindedly, he called, "Hey Liberty!" She stopped and turned around.

She looked around for the source of the noise, Her face full of fear. Like she had just seen a ghost.

Or heard one.

JT realized in hope that she _had_ heard him, That maybe, just maybe, there was still a chance to save himself. She turned back around, quickening her pace. He got up and started to follow her. Finally after about a minute she slowed down to a normal walking pace.

This was an oppourtunity waiting and JT grabbed it. "Liberty, I know you can hear me..." He yelled right next to her face. She closed her eyes and covered her ears. "GO AWAY!" she shouted, causing people to look over questiningly. He put his face right next to her ear and said, "No. Not until I know something." She turned and walked to a bench and took out her cell phone, putting it next to her ear so people wouldn't think she was crazy when she talked to thin air.

"I didn't do it on purpose.." She said, her voice shaking. "I didn't mean to kill you, JT."

**_Well, what do you think? Please reveiw with any ideas you might have for future chapters, I know what I'm headed for In the next chapter, though. Reveiws are greatly appreciated, and corrective critisism, please no flames._**


End file.
